mc_centralfandomcom-20200215-history
Staff Members
Minecraft Central Staff Team consists of Regular Staff and the Build Team. Regular Staff ranks are Helper, Moderator, Senior Moderator, Administrator (Admin) and Owner. Old, now deleted, staff ranks include Forum Management, Punishment Management and Developer. The Build Team has 3 ranks, Build Team Admin, Senior Builder and Builder. This Wikia doesn't consider Build Team Admin or Senior Builder as a separate ranks due to the little information known about their origins. MCC added a Builder rank the 6th August 2015. Helper rank was added the 17th June 2015. The Forum Management rank was added the 16th August 2015. The Punishment Management rank was added the 15th September 2015. Forum Management and Punishment Management were removed the 24th September 2015. Developer rank was added the 24th March 2016 and removed the 29th October 2016. Staff Promotion and Demotion/Resignation Dates Normal Ranks: Staff Promotion and Demotion/Resignation Dates Builder: Builder Promotion and Resignation/Demotion Dates Developer: Developer Promotion and Resignation/Demotion Dates Sub-Teams * Application Team * Review Team * Reports Team * Media Team * Mentor Team * TeamSpeak Team * Quality Assurance Team Staff Members List There are currently 2 Owners, 5 Administrators, 8 Senior Moderators, 13 Moderators, 12 Helpers and 7 Builders. Owners: - alex_markey - vislo Administrators: - QueenMikayla (QueenandKinq) - xSinclare (_sinclare) - Alorulz - Lukasz_ (Lukas12137) - TeddyBearrr Senior Moderators: - Haers - Timppali - Encyclopedia - Marisah (ItsTree) - Spades - OculusTwist - SunSetGameZone - TrueGunnar Moderators: - iBrunoow - InfiniteWays (NathallyaM) - Zory - Z1PPY - Lxyne (LFUGaming) - Deadlines - Scotian - RayneMayne - xStephany (ItsStephany) - Fxbbo - Srf_ - xBenz (BenTheNoble) - iKismet Helpers: - Spuz (Joshtheminepro) - Jasonsolegit03 - Gimper - Paradise47 - Arizonah (DailyTumblr) - Twizzrel - GodlikeGiraffe - Jdow - CHWolf - ThePigOfDestiny - TiagoGamer - youngr (bubbIegirI) Builders: - Lukasz_ (Lukas12137) - GummyBearNick (GummybearNick) - PandaBooty - antrelial - TiagoGamer - ausmanX - 1kq Old Staff Members Old Developers: - Leblanct - Togame (TeddyDev) - ThatAbstractWolf (JakeyTheDev) - Lukasz_ (Lukas12137) - iPhony - MCCoder Old Administrators: - Planets (Zai_) - MonkeyFaceGamer - bribriX5 - Tittytotz (tattertotz1) - Uzair_ (uzair741852) - I_Hate_Cows23 - RootLogin (MILESMESSER) - Supa - MightyMammoth - Evinreeder - Glitch (GirlGlitch) - Glissando (xXBVBSoldierXx) - LunarTurtle - Rocketman430 (rocketman430) Old Senior Moderators: - AIM_n1nj4 - Melody - Ndkat98 - ImTheIce - xAmr_ (xAlphaI) - DjAndrizzle - BlueBear696 - Animax - TheTNTPotato (TheTNTDude) - izn (JustKlaw) - Klego (xKlegZ) - rubberbutt77 - MightyMammoth - Animals - Trinnity - Pieterse - UnicornPiee - Aceraa - RagingBelgian - Melefors (melefors) - Lxyla - SofiaVol (Sophv) - Glissando (xXBVBSoldierXx) - Mequasta - Athleticss (Athleticperson) - Devonics - vro (Dstark) - HiperGamess Old Moderators: - AlfieeGaming - HugBabyBear (HugBabybear) - Schecter (CH33ZE_POW3R) - AdrenalineMike (ADRENALINEmike) - MineShark11 - Godzillav8 - Death0524 - Repulsing (superfords) - AtomicMass9 - IJoshAndy - INafAndy - Blossominq (Hello_Kitty_108) - Shambolini5 - Laurraa (supergiraffes) - Sophie_OGrady - TorbjornMain (Benjy987789) - Reaper_270 - yomama0117 - haaron05 - hddylan - GobogoCP - Darrki (Darkgodess) - tracyattaway - Scootlez - Feels - TheMouseSir - FakeSouls (scrvic) - EmeraldStorms - TheUnicorn - Assistant (xxbmquickscope) - ISnowI - AIM_n1nj4 - YoloSwag - ghatoscrobs (GhettoScrubs) - Jtjammers (Assassinations) - Solitary - Uzair_ (uzair741852) - xpuma1x - KiritoPlays (KiritoPlaysPvP) - Corymbus (ichurchmax) - TheKlodster (TheKlodsterMC) - egirlmove101 (SPFCPedro) - theswaggygamer (TheSwaggyGamer) - Cornjoe2 - Crumbs (Sporky_) - BabyBearBear - Tomato_Playz - Anny - Fangirling - Chisoph - Aless (claripungui) - Vretheren (FireBolts) - Radioactive - Gaptive (GAPTIVE) - whtever (SchoolNights) - Denkk (IamTheDenkk) - Hoodo (xSamPlayz) - EddieTrann01 - Azthetic - Barnaynay - Rev3rse - Mintys - WHODARE (CosmicCakeMC) - Angggie (Zlay) - GenderEquality (genderequality) - PhillyCheezCake - Lumo_ (Lumo323) - Vatsim - WoeIsSam (Swooty) - Roadtrips - Katilen - Vitamine (Alex_Tila) - PerfectPadalecki (Slxy) - Jdow - xVerse - NZdeath - Jelly_Toast - KeeganMcConnor - ItzLeah - Arizonah (DailyTumblr) - Nikiita (NikiLuvsYou) - Esmirised - MattLa - Surrella - Puppyluvr5 - FeeehBrandao - Sepco - iZyro - Lockett - EpicEmilyx (EpicEmilyYT) - BrandonLSP - DrBrando - ohkthen - MethCooker (Transvestites) - Expectable - Rachellll (DemonicAngel) - Mirificus - xDaniel - izn (JustKlaw) - 1kq - Rocketman430 (rocketman430) Old Helpers: - jessjarvs (Jesssa) - Assistant (xxbmquickscope) - SkinnyPeel (Peel) - mismatching (Tranquilx) - xShadows_ (t_and_i) - VarunGod - xGrace - BleachTastesDank (iRobbedMcDonalds) - Starfish___ (Mobsta) - KittehKay - legonerfboy123 - _DarkDude_ - DespairYou (Ches) - HornyNun (Anyth) - Unthreatened (HunterGaming_) - No_Name_01 - xDefeo (DefeoGames) - Pacador - Greatfully (KA3) - XtremeMobPwner - Fangirling - FakeSouls (scrvic) - Laurenz_ (LaurenChaos) - Lumelly (ElliNox) - MarchyHoe (Marchyy) - Mahdite - Anny - opensideflanker - Beams - Zvain - Binho108 - ArtsyCrafterZ125 - Crumbs (Sporky_) - Gaptive (GAPTIVE) - Pinkapie - Towelie (toweLie) - QTSidney - Nneb (_ShadoWalker) - AnimatedFox (PirateFoxes) - D4rkFluff - Revo1ution - Replying - Thunder_Owl28 - Corymbus (ichurchmax) - xBelle - xRegan - Scalded (LiamDeLala) - StealYourMan (_Ineffable) - Twxn (MasterChheda) - Forgetfully (The_Nugz83) - Flumes (OmgChris) - BigBootyBiitches (Martinnnn) - ForeignFeatures - ilikeboat (PCradra) - TeenageTragedyy (SimplySavage_) - Swinger (BenForPresident) - PaperBlossom (PocketPals) - Acappella (iMCIce_Matt) - Txea - MutsMaster - xMirificus (ItsStrike) - Pieterse - prettys (Pastelicia) - Max4Lyfe - Jarrred - Vitamine (Alex_Tila - Josshh - Colossall (ColossalTurtle) - Sgt_Alvin_York - ItzYehoPlays - Sighyan Old Builders: - BasicSwag - Judarr (Soccaro_D_Chibi) - JoeMaster_ - DiangelloCreates (DiangelloYT) - Tiddler - flopOGK (Themailman) - Bumbaclart (WolfeYT) - Crumbs (Sporky_) - Linday - rohan7890 - kolomakatita - Wbl (AlikaKeoni) - Admonish - KylooRen (HawkGod) - TheUnicorn - TheWaffleUnicorn - pwign (TehPiggy) - Finwick (CaptSpookitons) - Minstrol - beastyboy1029 - ilikeboat (PCradra) - Pirate_Boy - Kosher - TS480p (Flezo) - Prussia - Ichar - Maqical (xPerplexinq) - Savage_Hotdog - ext2 (ajthemacboy) - DJjux - Galactic_Wolf - Laurenz_ (LaurenChaos) - Refreshinq - Cestera (SpxsticBlue) - LordOurSavior (Joellllll) - Barnaynay - BoyBoy8810 - GlitchCorruption (Jack2k16) - Upixel (SpookyNecro) - ReindeerClark - MathMan1234 - Glitch (GirlGlitch) - HeyItsAlphaa (ItsStryder) - _Sam - iDepressed (NerdGamin_) - DespairYou (Ches) - Gamerrizz - tntagent - Quiddle - Corymbus (ichurchmax) - HornyNun (Anyth) - Bishopa (bishopa) - Mcfareplay - Pedriin - Zynnphony (Killcat) - Ken_Jie (xK3N) - CaitlinDeCat - ForeignFeatures - Permissionz - LunarTurtle - 1kq - JustVB - Valk (vaLk) - GilboV3 - Horace_Altman - OculusTwist - Audreamy - sumless (Xal_) - 270lbs (Trapunzel) - Burritoos - Swinger (BenForPresident) - hemped (ArcadesAlchemist) - Evanlyn_ (Evanlyn_Altman) Latest name check: 2nd September 2017 Staff Tags Regular Staff Owner= |-| Administrator= |-| Senior Moderator= |-| Moderator= |-| Helper= Build Team Build Team Admin= |-| Senior Builder= |-| Builder= Deleted Developer= |-| Punishment Management= |-| Forum Management= Category:Dates List